


Cowboys

by CaiPrince13



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Weirdness, slashing slash pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiPrince13/pseuds/CaiPrince13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desterek sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboys

**Author's Note:**

> Again no excuse. Just uploading it because I wrote it . . .
> 
> [Picture that goes with this fic](http://caiprince13.tumblr.com/post/32793968858/desterek-prompt-2-from-friendlyneighbourhoodlurker)

It was a guilty pleasure and not something that Destiel ever intended to have anyone find out. Especially not Sterek. With Sterek there were two reactions he could picture, either the Alpha would laugh and tease him to no end or he would glare like somehow his displeasure would make the whole incident go away.

Destiel didn’t let it get that far, though. As soon as he noticed a rather stunned Sterek at his bedroom window (and damn that little bitch, couldn’t he use the door like a normal person?), Destiel had spread his wings and retreated to the bathroom.

Of course it didn’t take long for Sterek to be pounding at the door demanding entrance. Destiel glowered in the direction of the door, ignoring the ruckus on the other side.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Sterek called, “Let me in!”

“No way in Hell, Sterek, and I would know!” he called back. Sterek rattled the doorknob for what Destiel assumed was show since he really did have a fondness for dramatics.

“Destiel,” he said, pausing the attack on the door. Destiel rolled his eyes. When would he learn that that commanding tone didn’t have any affect on him . . . Well, it didn’t have that affect. Destiel glanced around the bathroom, wishing he had grabbed his clothes.

“I’m the Alpha!” Starek said indignantly. Destiel flushed with what easily could have been anger or arousal. He wasn’t going to think too much about that.

“You’re a — an assbutt, is what you are!” he said, realizing too late that he should have thought that through. Sterek paused for a second and Destiel got a flush of pleasure considering what his face looked like on the other side of the door.

“That doesn’t really make sense,” he said, “Or at least it’s redundant . . . Unless you’re calling me a donkey’s butt. The best I can say about that is it’s creative. Do these insults usually work for you?” he said in a tone between a scoff and actual curiosity that made Destiel want to laugh.

“Shut up and go away,” he said instead. He was pretty sure that he heard an actual growl on the other side of the door before the doorknob gave an ominous crack and the door swung open. Destiel gaped.

“What the hell, man?” Destiel demanded looking at the broken bathroom door. Sterek wasn’t paying attention as he was staring intently at Destiel with a, well, wolfish gape, eyes flooding with red. Destiel swallowed, feeling Sterek’s eyes travel over the exposed skin of his chest.

“I’ll fix it,” he growled, his tongue darting out to his lips as he stared at Destiel.

“Good, now get out,” he grumbled, fairly certain that he had never been so red in his life.

“No,” Sterek said slowly, his red eyes meeting Destiel’s for a moment before Sterek was pressing him up against the wall with his body. “You can’t dress like that and then expect me to behave,” he grumbled against Destiel’s neck.

“I didn’t know you liked cowboys,” Destiel rasped as Sterek forced his thigh between his legs. Sterek laughed.

“Everyone likes cowboys,” he said, nuzzling Destiel’s jaw. “Especially ones wearing pink satin under their chaps.” Sterek’s clawed hands raked down his sides and around to clutch his ass as he ground his hip hard against Destiel.

“Ah, Sterek,” Destiel groaned when the wolf bit into his shoulder a little too hard. Sterek pulled back, licking the bite then gently nibbling his ear in apology. Destiel smirked, turning his head to catch Sterek’s mouth.

“Strip,” Destiel commanded. Sterek pulled away, a wicked smile on his face.

“You gonna ride me, cowboy?”


End file.
